lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Fall of the German Pantheon
Odin *Taal *Ulric * Tamfana * † Halena *Tyr |Defending Commander = Fallen German Pantheon * † Wodanz * † Tiewaz * Jormungandr * † Fahlena * ↔ Faal * ↔ Brihana |3rd Party Commander = Chaos Titans * † Fhor * Bharne * Kharne * † Godrus * Vraklek * † Yvnir |Attacking Strength = Hundreds of Thousands |Defending Strength = Hundreds of Thousands |3rd Party Strength = Tens of Thousands |Attacking Casualties = Heavy |Defending Casualties = Heavy |3rd Party Casualties = Heavy }}The Fall of the German Pantheon was a massive conflict that erupted in the Germania region of Europe within the Empire of Germania following the coruption of more then half the German Pantheon and would eventually result in the collapse of the Empire of Germania, massive german migration, and the death of most of the German pantheon, all of which led to the region of Germania becoming open to Numenorian conquest. The Fall of the German Pantheon is a large conflict with many sub-conflicts within it with the most notable being the Sundering of the German Pantheon which was the event that followed the corruption of many of the German Pantheon and led to the retreat of many of the non-corrupted members. The second would be the War between the Kingdom of the Vandals, Kingdom of the Goths, and the Kingdom of the Teutons which would following its end lead to the the migration of the Vandals and Goths out of Germania and into Scandenavia. The third and final element would be known as Glonderak and was the final true conflict and was fought between the victorious Kingdom of the Teutons against the Kingdom of the Utogens but would end with the involvement of Chaos Titans and the near destruction of germania. The Fall of the German Pantheon would follow the Golden Age of Germania where the German Pantheon ruled over the Empire of Germania into a period of immense peace and growth. Following the corruption of Fhor he would instigate a period of political destruction which led to the collapse of the Empire of Germania into a several different Kingdoms in the form of the Kingdom of the Goths, Kingdom of the Vandals, Kingdom of Teutons, and the Kingdom of the Utogens. Background Fall of Godrus Godrus having fallen to Chaos during the Titan Civil War now found himself alone as his wife had died during the Thunderlands Civil War and in this lonelines he retreated deep into the Fade and stayed there for years and years unwilling to live outside of his pocket universe where he had recreated his beloved Erizabet. Godrus would be found in his pocket universe by Tzeenech of whom wanted Godrus to become a part of their leadership core, and to get him to leave he pushed Godrus towards vengeance when he blamed Odin for the death of Erizabet and this led to Godrus leaving behind his universe and returning to the world but not as a leader of Chaos but instead on a mission to ruin Odin. Prelude Corruption of Gothica Fhor as the Queen of the Kingdom of Gothica inside the expanding Empire of Germania would find her life as close to perfect as she could have possibly imagined but this changed when she met Faal the son of Taal and the two fell in love which would cause jealousy from both of their spouses but it was Faal's wife Serindia that became the true problem when she became corrupted by the Chaos Titan Godrus. With nearly her entire court having turned to the forces of Chaos it was Fhor who was abandoned by Faal who would return to Middenland at the insistence of his father who could see the rising chaos in Gothica, and without Faal it was Fhor who fell under the sway of her chaos court and gave in to the whispering of Godrus. Collapse of Germania Following the corruption of Fhor she would instigate a period of political destruction which led to the collapse of the Empire of Germania into a several different Kingdoms in the form of the Kingdom of the Goths, Kingdom of the Vandals, Kingdom of Teutons, and the Kingdom of the Utogens. Corruption of the Court of Teut Wodanz following his corruption would allow agents of darkness into the court of the Kingdom of Teut and these agents had the affect of turning several prominent members of the german pantheon to his side in the form of his wife Tiewaz, and Fahlena of whom while both not fully corrupted joined his side, while his daughter Halena fled the court for her grand father to warn him what was happening. The War Collapse of Gothica Battle of Berlindia Fhor would be confronted at the Kingdom of Gothica's capital of Berlindia and it was here where her madness was finally put to an end when the army of Vandalia led by Odin, and his children were able to overwhelm her and despite assistence from Chaos forces she was defeated and died during the fighting. Invasion of Teut Battle of Nulne Wodanz would be confronted at the Battle of Nulne by Odin, and Tamfana who led most of the army of the Kingdom of Vandalia against the Kingdom of Teut, but in a shocking turn of events Odin and the Kingdom of Vandalia was defeated by the forces of Teut and after they captured Tamfana it was Odin who agreed to leave the conflict in return for her safe return and the allowance of the Vandals to leave Germania for the north. Massacre in Middenland Aftermath of Middenland Faal would be seduced to the wrong side of things during the events of the Fall of the German pantheon in an attempt to save his lover at the time in Fhor but after taking part in the killing of a town of innocents he realized what he had signed on too and left the forces of Wodanz returning to his father. Fall of Vandalia Defeat of Jomungandr Jormungandr would be finally cornered around northern Denmark where he was consuming a small fishing village, and cornered there by his beloved Brihana he would finally realize what he had become and he allowed himself to be taken prisoner by Brihana who promised to find a way to free his mind of what had changed him. Aftermath Corruption of Marthurd Edeltraud and Marthurd would remain neutral during the Fall of the German Pantheon fighting on neither side, but they did openly assist many of their pantheon members in escaping the violence but the general objective for the Sueve during this time was protection of their lands and surviving the fighting. An unintended by product of the Sueve effort to provide safe haven for those escaping the violence was the arrival of Faal with his child born from his union with Fhor and this child named Dhoria had been corrupted by her mother and his corruption would be spread to Marthurd who begin to suffer from the whispers of Chaos. Category:War Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe